El primer chocolate
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: El primer chocolate es el que más uno recuerda. Y eso sucede con Yuto, recuerda como su pequeño niño había llegado a su vida, recuerda el primer chocolate que le dio Yuya y recuerda la razón de sus lágrimas cuando empiezan a crecer. Gracias a ese primer chocolate, cada año esperaba con ansias.


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Está vez les traigo algo muy atrasado. Este fic lo quería subir desde el 14 de Febrero pero por situaciones personales, sólo pude subir unas cuántas. Pero aquí estoy escribiendo de ellos dos una vez más. Aunque fueron los primeros que se me ocurrió para escribir, lamentablemente los deje casi hasta el final._**

 ** _Pero lo prometido es deuda, espero que les guste._**

 ** _It's time to read!_**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes_** **_para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

Desde que Yuto podía recordar, siempre había un niño de cabellos rojos y verdes a su lado. Aunque muchos dijeran que eran como hermanos, en realidad sólo eran amigos, sólo eran vecinos y amigos desde que el pequeño llegó al vecindario. Cuando llegaron, Yuto veía como nadie quería jugar con el pequeño y se burlaban porque siempre lloraba.

Pero una vez que llegó a su lado, el pequeño siempre sonreía a su lado. Una sonrisa que le cautivó y que juro proteger. Y así había sido, por orden de la madre de Yuto, ambos iban juntos a la escuela, iban tomados de las manos como inocentes niños. Aunque unos años eran lo que los separaba, eso no hacía imposible que ambos jugarán en los descansos.

 **-¡Ten!** -El pequeño le daba una bolsa transparente con pequeñas bolitas de chocolate.

 **-¿Para mi?** -Yuto lo miro con ojos abiertos.

 **-¡Claro! Es por todo este tiempo que me has cuidado** -Vio como sus mejillas se pintaban de un rojo brillante **-Espero que te gusten, yo solito los prepare**

Yuto lo aceptó gustoso, abrió la bolsa y comió una de aquellas bolitas, sentía el chocolate derretir en su boca. Hizo un gesto de agrado, cosa que alivió al menor.

 **-Están deliciosos, gracias Yuya**

 **-Sólo lo dices por decir**

 **-Lo digo en serio Yuya** -Le sonrió **-Están deliciosos, gracias**

Y así el menor recibía una caricia en su cabello y pequeñas risitas salían de él, había sido elogiado y era muy feliz. Ese momento, sería el que más atesoraria Yuto, ver al pequeño niño reír y sonrojarse por sus palabras. Ver a ese pequeño niño feliz, era lo que decidió guardar en su mente.

Ese primer chocolate que nunca olvidaría, un sabor dulzón, un sabor tan dulce como el pequeño mismo. Cada que llegaba ese día en especial, su pequeño niño siempre aparecía y le daba un chocolate diferente. Chocolate que le hacía chuparse los dedos y que, sin poder evitarlo el próximo año deseaba cada vez más.

Incluso podia recordar cuando ambos ya eran unos jóvenes, su pequeño niño le dio unos chocolates con los ojos llorosos y salió corriendo. Le dolió tanto que lo siguió y le interrogó para saber la verdad. Con suerte, lo alcanzó antes de perderlo, entre empujones y gritos pedía que lo soltara pero no lo dejó irse hasta saber el porque.

 **-¡Porque te amo y no puedo soportar que me rechaces y me dejes de hablar!**

Fue lo que escucho de él. Y aunque pedía con desesperación que lo soltara, este no lo hizo. Lo abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello y la sonrisa de su rostro era muy grande que su pequeño se dio cuenta. Las lágrimas que bajaban de sus ojos, mojaba el cuello de su pequeño, así llamó más su atención.

 **-Ahora me has dado una razón más para mantenerte a mi lado**

 **-Yuto...** -Susurro.

 **-Tenía miedo pero ahora...** -Se separó con una gran sonrisa antes de acariciar su mejilla con suavidad **-Me has dado más razones de seguir amandote**

Y antes de que su pequeño Yuya siguiera hablando, este le dio un corto beso en los labios. Yuto volvió a separarse y mirar como a Yuya se le pintaban las mejillas de un adorable rojo. Veía el brillo de sus ojos regresar.

 **-¿Desde cuando?** -Preguntó con entusiasmo Yuya.

 **-Desde la primera vez que te vi sonreír** -Subió su mano a acariciar sus labios **-Me juré protegerte, desde que me diste el primer chocolate, cada año deseaba más y pronto me puse a pensar si así de deliciosos eran tus labios y tenía razón, serán mi adicción...**

 **-Yuto...** -Volvía a susurrar su nombre **-Son muchas cosas...**

 **-Es porque cada detalle tuyo me encanta** -Le sonrió con dulzura. **-Todos tus defectos me encantan**

 **-Eres un tonto...** -Soltó una risita antes de ocultar su rostro en su pecho.

 **-Un tonto enamorado de ti y de tus chocolates**

Incluso ahora que era ya un adulto. Esperaba despertar y encontrar a alguien a su lado pero aunque buscaba por debajo de las cobijas no estaba. Pero el dulce aroma que venía de la cocina, le confirmaba en donde estaba. Se puso sus pantalones y una camiseta al salir de su cama.

Un poco perezoso caminaba y bostezaba mientras desordenaba aún mas su cabello. Veía con detenimiento su dulce hogar. Una casita de dos pisos, las paredes de colores claros y las ventanas abiertas.

Bajo sin hacer ruido alguno, se dirigió a la cocina donde se encontró a un hombre alto, con una camiseta y un pantalón. Se notaba concentrado en lo que hacía en una pequeña cajita. Espero por un momento hasta que lo vio con una sonrisa de satisfacción y cerrará la caja con cuidado.

Fue el momento indicado para abrazarlo por la espalda. Sintió como había saltado entre sus brazos, la suerte de Yuto es que era un poco más alto que él.

 **-Se supone que iba a ser una sorpresa** -Su pequeño lo miró con molestia.

 **-Es que huele delicioso Yuya** -Este empezó a repartir besos en el cuello. **-Y sabes muy bien que cada año espero con ansias estos chocolates**

Su pequeño soltó risitas cuando empezó a picarle las costillas. Y este para defenderse, le pintó la cara de chocolate. Cosa que divirtió más a Yuto. Cuando volvió a tener a Yuya entre sus brazos, le dio un suave y tierno beso en los labios. Ambos se sonrieron y compartieron un beso más entre risas y cosquillas.

Su vida a su lado empezo desde que su pequeño llegó a su lado pero los chocolates que esperaba cada año, fue lo que lo hizo amar aún más. Y estaba feliz y satisfecho con ello. Todo gracias al primer chocolate.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Se que es un poco tarde pero es mejor tarde que nunca. Es por eso que me anime a terminar este fic pendiente y subirlo. Me encantó y espero que de igual manera les gustó._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Miércoles 7 de Marzo de 2018_**


End file.
